Warrior cats: the end of the clans
by bramblepath1000
Summary: Long ago before bluestar and pinestar there was a threat to the clans. Can the clans survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Bramblepath: yay, my first series ever!**

**Brambleclaw: hope it's good**

**Bramblepath: thanks Brambleclaw, Stormfur do the disclaimer please**

**Stormfur: fine! Bramblepath1000 doesn't own warrior cats!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Smokestar-dark grey tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Deputy: Crescentfur-small black tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Cherrytail-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Lightclaw-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Hawkclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnshadow: light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Owlclaw: brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Blackfur: black she-cat with green eyes

Fernpelt: grey speckled she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Starpaw

Duskfur: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Whitefoot: brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Moonshine: white she-cat with red eyes

Silverfur: grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw: black she-cat with amber eyes

Starpaw: light grey she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Yellowpaw: white she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightningpaw: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Ivypaw: white tabby she-cat with purple eyes

Queens:

Shadowcloud: black she-cat with very pale blue eyes (Mother of crescentfurs kits; Tigerkit, dusky brown tom with amber eyes and Nightkit, black tom with blue eyes)

Leafshine: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mother of whitefoots kits; Bramblekit, dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes and Frostkit, white she-kit with green eyes)

Shadowclan:

Leader: Mousestar-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Ambereye-white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Whitefur-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Emeraldpaw

Warriors:

Flameclaw-white and ginger tom

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Risingflower-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Ashtail-grey tom with a darker grey tail and blue eyes

Elders: Creamytail-cream she-cat

Windclan:

Leader: Eclispestar-black tom with red eyes

Deputy: Skyflight-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Hopeheart-white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Tabbyclaw-black tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostwing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: darkpool-black she-cat with white paws

Elders: Mudstripe-brown striped tom with yellow eyes

Riverclan:

Leader: Midnightstar-black she-cat with red eyes

Deputy: Moonsong-light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Riverclaw-light grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Sandheart

Warriors: Lilypetal-white she-cat

Prologue:

Smokestar turned around as he saw crescentfur, his loyal brother and newly appointed deputy.

"Hello brother," Smokestar said. "Thank you for coming"

"There's no need for thanks" Crescentfur replied "I think Starclan are angry with you, you have appointed me as deputy before I have had an apprentice"

"I know, but it had to be done" Smokestar answered back "With the dark forest rising I only now trust you and Cherrytail, we don't know who to trust"

"Yes but-"Crescentfur started

Suddenly Cherrytail jumped out of the bushes "Smokestar! Starclan have sent me a sign"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bramblepath: time for chapter 1, err…lionblaze do the disclaimer please**

**Lionblaze: do I have too?**

**Bramblepath: YES!**

**Lionblaze: But I don't want to**

**Bramblepath: I'll tell Cinderheart, you're little secret then…**

**Lionblaze: NO! I'll do it**

**Lionblaze: Bramblepath1000 doesn't own warrior cats, if she did Cinderheart would have my kits by now….shame **

Chapter 1:

Bramblekit woke up from her deep slumber, in three days she would be an apprentice so she was really exited but her sister frostkit just sleeps like a rock.

"Hello Bramblekit" Leafshine, her mother meowed "I bet you're looking forward to the day where you finally become an apprentice huh?"

"Yes but I'll miss you" Bramblekit replied

"Of course you will" Leafshine said "Shadowcloud, you up?"

"Yes!" Shadowcloud barked "thanks to you two"

"Mom," Tigerkit pouted "I can't get to sleep because of that mouse brain"

"I know Tigerkit," Shadowcloud stated "They'll be quiet now though"

Tigerkit then curled up in a little ball and quickly dozed off in a deep sleep, he was only three moons old

"Only yesterday tigerkit was the one make the biggest racket ever" Bramblekit muttered "He shouldn't be the one complaining"

"Don't worry about him bramblekit" Leafshine meowed "You should just look forward to the day when you get you're apprentice name"

"Yeah, you're right mother" bramblekit mumbled

"Well I'm going back to sleep" Shadowcloud growled "you two should too"

"You should show some respect for your elder's shadowcloud" Leafshine shouted

"Whatever leafshine" shadowcloud replied

**Bramblepath: sorry it was boring but I wanted to show you some of the characters opinions quickly**

**Hawkfrost: it was terrible**

**Bramblepath: shut it you**

**Hawkfrost: whatever**

**Bramblepath: Anyways reviews-**

**Hawkfrost: did you even get any**

**Bramblepath: YES! But only one…**

**Bramblepath: To Eagleflight of Riverclan: thank you so much**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bramblepath: yay! New chapter! Anyways reviews…**

**Ginnystar-thanks, I'll try to make it more interesting anyways**

**Feathertail: Should I do the disclaimer Bramblepath?**

**Bramblepath: yes thanks feathertail**

**Feathertail: Bramblepath1000 doesn't own warriors**

**Bramblepath1000: you're so much better and friendlier than hawkfrost **

Chapter 2:

"Can all cats join here beneath the leader's rock for a clan meeting,"

Smokestar's voice rang out though out the hollow and it was time for an important ceremony

"Let's go!" bramblekit laughed and started to run towards the exit of then nursery

"No!" leafshine growled "We have to wait a little while longer"

"Yeah!" frostkit smiled "and then we will have our apprentice names and mentors"

"If any cats want to be your mentors" nightkit mewed and earned himself a glare from frostkit and a laugh from tigerkit.

"I'd be surprised if any cat would want to be your mentors" bramblekit yelled "Since your own father hates you"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"tigerkit began angrily as he began to chase bramblekit around the nursery

"See if you can catch me mouse brain" bramblekit smirked

Lightningpaw woke from his slumber at smokestar's voice as ivypaw and hollypaw rushed out of the ferns.

He was about to wake starpaw up when Yellowpaw poked him in the side, "Leave her to sleep" she meowed "she needs the rest"

"Why?" Lightningpaw asked "Did she do anything last night"

"She's training with the dark forest" Yellowpaw mumbled though the older tom didn't catch what she was saying "She doesn't sleep easily"

"Fine" Lightningpaw replied and he walked off _did she say starpaw is with the dark forest, she has gotten pretty aggressive lately_

Suddenly the beautiful she-cats eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "S-sorry for sleeping in again guys"

"It's okay" lightningpaw smiled "it's time for bramblekit's and frostkit's apprentice ceremony"

"What!" starpaw exclaimed "oh no, I overslept"

"Today is a very special occasion, leafshine's kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to receive their warrior names" smokestar began "bramblekit"

Bramblekit boldly stepped forward and faced the whole clan and Starclan

"Bramblekit from this day on, until you receive you're warrior name you will be known as bramblepaw. Your mentor will be crescentfur. I hope crescentfur will pass on all that he knows on to you" smokestar continued "Crescentfur"

"Crescentfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from shadowcloud, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and clever. You will be the mentor of bramblepaw and I expect you to pass on all that you know to bramblepaw"

"I will teach her all that I can," crescentfur vowed.

"Frostkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as frostpaw. Dawnshadow will be your mentor" Smokestar finished

"So you two must be the new apprentices right?" a ginger tom asked "nice too meet you I'm lightningpaw"

"I'm lightningpaw's sister yellowpaw" a white she-cat said. It was obvious she was named yellowpaw after her yellow eyes.

"I'm starpaw" a beautiful light grey she-cat growled "get out of my fur" she shouted at frostpaw

"S-sorry s-starpaw" frostpaw stammered as she back away slowly

"Leave her alone" lightningpaw barked and he glared at starpaw "you can sleep next to me if you want frostpaw" and he helped gather moss for her bedding

"Phew, hey can we ask dawnshadow and Duskfur if we can go explore the territory together?" frostpaw asked lightningpaw after they had done

"Sure but what about your sister?" lightningpaw asked

"She'll probably want to explore the territory with yellowpaw"

"I guess" lightningpaw grinned "then let's go now"

"What!" bramblepaw growled after frostpaw had told her what she was doing after sunrise "what do you mean you are going with lightningpaw? Do you like him or something?"

"Yeah" yellowpaw barked "I thought we were going hunting lightningpaw. Do you like her?"

"Keep the noise down," starpaw yelled "some cats need sleep you know"

"Yellowpaw-" lightningpaw started

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds," yellowpaw spat

"Because it's against the warrior code to kill your own clan mates," lightningpaw said

"So that didn't stop smokestar did it" yellowpaw growled

"Well-" lightningpaw smiled "because I'm your brother and you love me,"

"Frostpaw, how could you?" bramblepaw shouted "I thought you promised me that-"

"I'm so sorry bramblepaw" frostpaw said "maybe you can go hunting with yellowpaw"

It has been a few moons now and tigerkit and nightkit had received their apprentice names tigerpaw and nightpaw.

Tigerpaw was sitting under the great sycamore waiting for the patrol to finish their hunt. Bramblepaw was busy stalking a mouse with his brother nightpaw.

Sometimes tigerpaw was jealous that bramblepaw spent more time with nightpaw than her oldest friend.

Tigerpaw glared at nightpaw. Why should he be jealous of his own brother.

Nightpaw noticed tigerpaw's glare and smirked, he then licked bramblepaw and she muzzled him back.

"Humph" tigerpaw pouted

"What is it?" bramblepaw frowned "you've been acting so out of character today,"

"You pay more attention to nightpaw then any of all the apprentices put together" tigerpaw frowned back

"Tigerpaw…" bramblepaw began and she padded over to comfort him. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of my own brother?"

"I don't know. But you are right now,"

"Am not."

"Tigerpaw…" bramblepaw huffed

Bramblepaw did not understand this tom. He always got jealous when she paid more attention to anyone other than him. Three sunrises ago, she and lightningpaw were sharing tongues when tigerpaw appeared and he rudely interrupted the conversation. Suddenly bramblepaw jumped at tigerpaw.

"What was that for?" tigerpaw asked growling

"Stop being jealous" bramblepaw stated "it's annoying"


End file.
